Let's Fall in Love!
by shirleysong
Summary: Usagi finally got over Mamoru's death and is ready to start a new life. Her friends think the same way, just like Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. In the course of the events, not only Seiya and Usagi are getting closer.
1. Prologue

**Autor:** Shirley aka Slytherish**  
>Titel: <strong>Let's Fall in Love!**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance**  
>Warnings: <strong>First Part: **Fate So Beautifully  
>Claimer:<strong> Story …**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naoko Takeuchi …**  
>Inhalt:<strong> Usagi finally got over Mamoru's death and is ready to start a new life. Her friends think the same way, just like Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. In the course of the events, not only Seiya and Usagi are getting closer.**  
>AN:** Yay, here it is! This time there won't be much drama but lots of love. :3 Besides, there are two "own characters" – I wanted to cut them out of the English version now because I don't like them anymore XD But they don't have a great role in here, anyways, so whatever. I hope you enjoy reading! *_* 3

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

"Aah." Yaten stretched and enjoyed the moment. The moment he walked through the streets of Tokyo for the first time in six months – the first time in six months he's on _Earth_. When they got here back then to find their princess, no one of them would have possibly imagined to ever go back to this planet – just because they wanted to. But Seiya was right. The Earth was just a wonderful planet, besides Kinmoku of course, and the friends they had on this planet were the best in the whole universe.

Taiki gave him an amused look. "Does it feel _that_ good?"

Yaten dropped his arms and looked at him, sceptically. "Don't you think so? Well, I'm perfectly happy to be back."

"Yeah, of course", the elder one said. "Me too. Especially because we know that our princess is in safe keeping ... The training of the new senshi is finally completed, and they're ... really good."

Yaten nodded. "Yep. They couldn't ever beat us, but ... yeah, for now it should be okay."

Taiki sighed and shook his head.

"I can't wait to see Seiya's face", Yaten said amused. "What will he say ...?"

Taiki was just about to answer when a quarrelling couple came their way.

It was a couple of a boy and a girl which were around their age. The boy was a little bit taller than the girl and had black shoulder-length stepped hair, and even his skintight clothes were mostly black. The hair of the girl were glaring red and ended at her chest. That's what Yaten and Taiki called eye-catching ...

"... don't have any idea what you're talking about!", the girl yelled disgusted.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're confounding things. I -"

The girl just wanted to interrupt him angrily when it happened – she was in such a rage that she didn't pay attention of where she she was going, so she ran into Yaten.

Yaten really had better things in mind than being the next victim of that girl – so he braced himself up to fight back if she starts to yell at him, too. But before that could happen she looked up to him with widened eyes and a apologising smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry ...!"

Yaten blinked, confused. "Um ... I'm okay."

Without saying another word the girl passed by – and continued arguing with the other guy.

"What the ..." Yaten looked after them, stunned. "Do _you_ get that?"

Taiki shook his head and laughed. "A relationship that never gets boring, huh? – What do you think ... How is Usagi-chan doing?"

"I don't know", Yaten answered. "Well ... It's been a while. I'm almost sure that she feels better. But – I want to know how Seiya is doing, too! Where he is, what he's doing ..."

"Sure", Taiki said. "But we'll know that soon. Just as arranged – we'll go to Ami, she won't get too excited when she'll see us, so we can talk to her calmly."

Yaten sceptically frowned. "Yeah. That would be _one_ of the reasons why you wanna go to her."

Taiki indignantly stopped and just wanted to deny, when ...

"Hello!"

They turned around. Hold on, that was ...

"Haruka ...?" Taiki tried to remember. "And ... Michiru?"

The latter one slowly nodded. For a few moments nothing happened, but then she smiled. "You got time for a café?"

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other before she hesitantly nodded. Well, why not.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards ...<p>

"What?" Yaten almost dropped his spoon. "Seiya stays with _you_?"

"It's not my fault!", Haruka said and pointed to Michiru. "Its hers!"

Michiru pushed her girlfriend a little bit, but not really gentle. "Shut up. – Well ... Setsuna explained everything to us. We got enough space, anyway, and it's about Usagi in the first place – for us, at least – so we agreed to it. Okay, _I_ did."

Haruka eagerly nodded.

Yaten and Taiki exchanged a confused look before they suddenly started laughing.

"What is it?", Haruka asked.

"Oh ..." Taiki shook his head. "A lot of things changed though, but I really can't imagine you and Seiya under the same roof ... That's really something."

Michiru laughed briefly and nodded. "But really, a lot of things changed. Not just between us and Seiya – or you – but Usagi ... She's doing good. Yes, really good."

Yaten looked up to her. "Yes, really? That's ... great." He smiled.

"What about you?", Michiru asked. "I mean ... Kinmoku and ..."

"Everything's alright", Taiki smiled. "No need to worry."

"Wouldn't have, anyways", Haruka muttered.

"Since when are you here, at all?", Michiru asked. "And for how long are you going to stay?"

"Since today", Yaten answered. "And ... To be honest, we want to forge a new life here."

Surprised, Michiru raised her eyebrows. "Really ...? Okay, since Seiya is here, too ..."

Taiki nodded. "Exactly."

"And do you have any place to stay right now ...?"

Haruka caught her breath and stared at her girlfriend. "Michiru, don't. I'm warning you, _don't_!"

"I just want to know if they are living somewhere!", Michiru defended herself.

"Um ..." Yaten blinked. "Well, we're gonna search something – with Seiya, I guess. But until that we're living in a hotel or something."

"Hotel ...", Michiru repeated.

"Michiru, _no_!" But Haruka knew she had no chance. She couldn't contradict her girlfriend, anyway. And when they were going to search for an own place to live, that meant they would take Seiya with them and she could finally get rid of all those idiots soon. Sighing, she turned to Yaten and Taiki again. "Go on then, get your stuff."


	2. Chapter 01: Welcome Back!

So here's the first chapter! :)

**Crystal of the Universe**; XD Not for such a long time, though. :D Thanks!**  
>LoliPinkHead<strong>; Thanks so much!**  
>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; Haha, thank you!**  
>CoolMushroom<strong>; Yes :D Oh really? That's cool, I hope you had fun at the concert! (:**  
>Kataomoi no Koibito<strong>; Haha, yes! XD Thank you and thank you (for the trailer XD)! 3**  
>XxPure-SilverxX<strong>; Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Welcome Back!<strong>

"I'm back ...!"

Usagi slammed the door shut and put off her shoes. It wasn't much time left until she would leave this house and return home – she was looking forward to be home again, but on the other hand ... Even this house here became something like a home for her. Well, she still had a week – and she wanted to enjoy it!

"Anyone home?" Without waiting for an answer she went towards the kitchen. She was thirsty, and hungry anyway. When she passed by the living room she could see Haruka and Michiru sitting on the sofa. "Oh, you're there! Why didn't you say anything?" She just wanted to move on to the kitchen when she noticed that the two of them weren't alone.

It took a moment until Usagi realised who was sitting with them in the living room. She had to be dreaming. Quite certain. Maybe because she didn't have breakfast ...? That's it. She needed to eat something, right now. She just wanted to rush to the kitchen, when ...

"Usagi!" Taiki got up and smiled at her delighted.

Yaten did so, too.

Okay, maybe no hallucination ... "Yaten? Taiki?"

The two of them looked at each other and laughed. "So you still remember us."

Now Usagi really believed her eyes. She jumped into the living room and gave them a hug. "Of course I do! Since when are you here?"

"Since today", Yaten answered with a laugh.

"And why _here_? I mean ... How could you know that Seiya -"

"We took them here", Haruka grumbled.

Taiki nodded. "Yes, Haruka was friendly enough and offered us to stay here ..."

"You are off your rocker ...!"

Ignoring Haruka, Taiki continued. "... until we found something else."

Usagi blinked. "What, you're staying here?" Happily, she made a jump. "We have to celebrate that! ... Where's Seiya?"

Michiru sighed. "Usagi, are you serious?"

The girl frowned, confused, and deliberated. But ... "What?"

Haruka shook her head and sighed then, too. "_Crown_, you remember?"

"Oh ...!" Usagi touched her forehead. "I knew it! Hm ..." She didn't need a second to get another idea. "Why don't we go and give him a surprise visit?"

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Why not?", said Yaten then.

"So what are you waiting for?" Usagi jumped between the two of them, linked arms with them and pulled them out.

* * *

><p>"... and that's the result then", Ami finished.<p>

Makoto blinked. "Where?"

Ami pointed her finger on her notebook. "There?"

"Oh ...!" Makoto nodded and smiled. "Alright, thanks."

Bored, Minako played with the spoon in her iced coffee, while she was looking out of the window and watched the people that were walking through the streets.

Rei sighed. "I hate those days on which you absolutely have no idea what to do."

The friends eagerly nodded. They were at the _Fruits Parlor_ and passed their time somehow. Rei read a magazine, Ami explained Makoto the homework and Minako looked, as mentioned, out of the window.

"Is Seiya still downstairs?" Makoto looked to the bar.

"Seems so", Rei said. "Where's Usagi, by the way? Didn't she wanna join us?"

Ami shook her head. "No, she wanted to pack some things because she's going home soon."

"Oh, right", Rei nodded. "Did she -"

"Oh my ...!" Minako's glass of iced coffee almost upset, but Makoto reacted within one second and could held it back.

"Minako!", she said angrily. "Be more careful, your iced coffee almost flew over my homework!"

But Minako didn't notice her. "Look at _hih__him_!"

Her friends sceptically looked out of the window and caught sight of a boy and a girl, which both had outstanding hair. A lot of male persons had long hair, but that guy really stood out somehow. And then the red hair of that girl next to him ... She had her arm linked with his and was talking nonstop, but the boy didn't seem to listen to her and watched some female persons they passed by instead.

Ami, Rei and Makoto sighed.

"Well, he seems to have a girlfriend, though", Makoto said when that strange couple got out of their sight.

Minako looked after them. "That doesn't need to mean _any_thing."

Again the girls sighed and were just about to deny, when the entrance door opened and they heard a happy laughter. Ami, Rei and Makoto turned around and curiously looked to the door – when they suddenly caught their breath. They would have expected everything, really _everything_ – but not that.

Usagi entered the café, good-tempered – nothing unusual, wouldn't Yaten and Taiki be with her. Yes, right.

Minako didn't realise anything though, since she still was looking out of the window - hoping to see that guy from before again, who knows?

Usagi noticed her friends and happily went towards them, together with Yaten and Taiki. "You're here, too? That's a surprise!"

"S- ... Suprise?", Makoto repeated. "Look who's talking ...!"

Amused, Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Ta-da!"

"Good to see you again", Taiki said then.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, but then the girls jumped on their feet and fell on their necks. When Rei stood up she pushed Minako by accident.

Angrily she looked up. "What's going on, can't you watch yourself?" But when she saw the reason why the girls got so excited she immediately stopped.

Yaten noticed it and gave her a gentle smile. He got the strange feeling that his cheeks got a little bit hot. "Hi ... Minako."

Not a second later Minako jumped on her feet, too, and wrapped her arms around him. "_Yaten_! You came back?"

"Seems so, doesn't it?" He made an effort to keep his balance – it would be too embarrassing to drag Minako to the ground. Here, in a café. No, they should do that another time. And another place.

... Hold on, what was he thinking?

When they finished their welcoming they sat down at the table again. They decided to drink a toast to the coming back of Yaten and Taiki and ordered a round of sparkling wine.

"Do you think Seiya is allowed to drink a glass with us while working?", Makoto asked.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea", Taiki said amused. "Let's order him a glass of water."

Usagi sceptically stared at the glass in front of her. She remembered the time she was drinking alcohol once – by accident, though. She told some strange people how to make pudding ... And some other too embarrassing things. But whatever, it's just one glass, isn't it?

"Shall we wait for Seiya?", Rei asked.

The friends nodded.

"By the way, how are you?", Ami asked. "And what about Kinmoku? Everything's okay?"

"Splendid", Taiki answered kindly. "And we're fine, too. We were really looking forward to come back to Earth."

Yaten nodded. "Well ... It's all Seiya's fault, I guess. I'd never thought back then I would ever leave my home planet. But ... there's always a reason, right?" Instinctively, he shot a glance at Minako.

She blinked and nodded then. "Right!"

Yawning, Seiya entered the _Fruits Parlor_ and went towards the bar. Downstairs at the _Game Center_ it wasn't really busy, so Motoki could handle it by himself. Seiya just wanted to get behind the bar when he heard a loud laughter. Ah, yes ... The girls were here. He almost forgot. He looked around for his friends and got sight of them in the backmost corner booth – where they always sat, anyway. But they weren't by theirselves anymore. Usagi was with them now. Seiya smiled, left the bar and went to their table. He only had eyes for his beloved Odango, but the nearer he got, the more he realised the two male persons sitting next to her. When he reached his friends then and they looked up to him, he widened his eyes.

"Yaten? Taiki?"


	3. Chapter 02: Kiss Of Sparkling Wine

I don't really like this chapter anymore, I guess that's why it took so long to translate it XD I don't like Usagi's talking and Seiya's behaviour ;_; But well, maybe _you_ like it :D And there are going to be better chaps in my opinion 3

**Sailor Sayuri**; Haha, you're always so cute! :D Thank you! And no, I'm sorry :/ There will be no fights or anything (but I agree, I love the Starlights, anyway! *-*)**  
>Kataomoi no Koibito<strong>; Thanks so much! 3 Oh, Yaten and Taiki will be nice. Well, Taiki at least XD**  
>CoolMushroom<strong>; My cousin has been to a Bon Jovi concert lately, too :D Thanks *_* Haha, it will still be romantic etc even when she's home. The boys aren't going to live forever with Haruka and Michiru, anyway :D**  
>XxPure-SilverxX<strong>; Thank you! 3**  
>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Hehehe. You'll see! :D Oh, I'm happy you liked the trailers! Maybe I'm going to do new ones soon since they're pretty old XD Oh, you mean "CL0SE 2 U"? Don't worry, that's another story! For the 3rd part of this one there isn't a trailer yet :D**  
>CaughtInAFantasy<strong>; Thank you so much!**  
>justalittledreamerr<strong>; And thanks to you, too! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Kiss Of Sparkling Wine<strong>

Yaten and Taiki immediately got up and pulled their arms around their stepbrother for the first time in a long while. Well, not that long – but they've never been separated before in their whole life.

"I can't believe it!", Seiya said then and stared at his stepbrothers, radiant with happiness. "I wasn't prepared for that ..."

"But we are!", Makoto said and gave him a champagne glass – filled with water.

Sceptically, Seiya looked at it. "Ah ... Well, we'll make good for that at the weekend." He took the glass, and the others took theirs, too.

"A toast to Yaten and Taiki's return!", Ami said.

"And to a wonderful time we're going to have!", Minako added.

Taiki smiled. "To us!"

The glasses clanked together and got empty within a few moments.

Seiya couldn't stay with his friends for a long time since he still was at work. But it was already dawning outside and the café would be closing soon. The friends jumped from one conversation to another one, they had a great time. That's exactly what they were wishing for such a long time.

Especially Usagi, who realised that this sparkling wine wasn't that bad at all. The bottle of champagne wasn't empty yet, there still was a little bit left ... En passant, she asked: "Does anyone want to drink that?"

"No, no", Makoto answered without really giving her much attention. And without thinking about what she said ...

Usagi emptied out the bottle – and a moment after her thoughts began to act up. She looked out of the window and noticed it was already dark outside. "Who ... turned the lights off?"

Rei looked to her. "What?"

"Looook!" Usagi pointed to the window. "Everything's ... so ... dark!"

"I'll be blowed ..." Rei grabbed the empty bottle of champagne. "Who emptied that?"

"Usagi", Makoto said – and widened her eyes then. "Oh ... Oh."

Rei sighed. "Whatever, I wanted to go home now, anyway. _You_ take care of that." She stood up.

"Um ..." Ami did the same. "Me, too – the café will be closing any moment, anyway."

Minako looked around. "You're right, we're almost the last ones here ..."

Makoto stood up and pulled up Minako. "Come on, let's go then."

"What?", Minako said. "But ... I wanted ..."

"No back talk! We can go on tomorrow when we got more time and Seiya doesn't need to go to work", Makoto explained. She turned to the boys and Usagi. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure", Yaten answered with a smile, and then he looked to Minako. He swallowed. "See ... you."

Minako wanted to answer but got pulled away by Makoto. She gave Yaten a last yearning look before she left the café.

Yaten looked after her, and when she got out of his sight he bit his lips and turned to Usagi and Taiki.

"When the café is closing and Seiya is done here we'll go home, too", Taiki said.

"Where ...?", Usagi asked confused.

"Home?", Yaten answered.

Usagi blinked. "Home ...? Has mummy cooked already?"

"Not _that_ home", Taiki said and tried not to laugh out loud. "You live with Haruka and Michiru currently."

"Oh ..." She dropped her gaze and irritated ran her fingers through her hair. "So has Haruka cooked then?"

Yaten laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so ..."

"Speaking of", Taiki noticed. "I'm getting hungry. Maybe we should get something to eat on our way home?"

"Yeah!", Usagi answered and nodded eagerly. "I want to have a very, very big pizza with loads of ..." She held in for a second. "Custard!"

Yaten and Taiki disgustedly looked at each other.

"Anything else?", Yaten asked ironically.

He was shocked when Usagi even answered. "Yes! Chocolate, about ... twenty pieces, and ..."

"You mean bars", Taiki muttered.

Usagi stared at him. "That's what I'm saying ...!"

Taiki laughed. "Alright. Are you done?"

"No!"

"Alright, let's go home", they heard Seiya saying when he came to their table and put on his jacket.

Usagi looked up to him and blinked. "Now, who are _you_?"

Perplexed, Seiya looked at her.

"Sparkling wine", Yaten answered the question he was about to ask.

"Oh." He nodded and amused raised up an eyebrow. "So, shall we?"

"I'm not going anywhere with strangers!" Usagi crossed her arms and flashed her eyes at him.

Seiya sighed. "I'm not a stranger. It's me, Seiya – you remember?"

"Seiya ...?" Usagi frowned. "Seiya ... I guess I know you ...!"

"Yes." He sighed again. "I'm sure about that." He grinned and reached out his hand to her. "Come on, I want to go home."

Usagi took his hand and together they walked to the exit. "Where are all those ... girls?"

"Home", Taiki answered.

"Ah!" Usagi happily looked up to him. "That means we'll join them now?"

Yaten sighed. "No, they got their own homes."

"Whaaat?" Usagi stopped and pulled her hand out of Seiya's. "Only me and you? No way! I'm not going with you, you're strange!"

"Well, thank you", Yaten grumbled. Who would have thought he could be annoyed by Usagi within a few hours?

Seiya tried hard not to laugh and took her hand again. "Chill, Odango! If you calm down now I'll buy you a pizza."

"With custard", Taiki mumbled.

Seiya stared at him. "That's _disgusting_ ...!"

"This is _her_ treat!", his older stepbrother defended himself.

Seiya wanted to answer, when suddenly Usagi crashed into him and almost slipped down to the ground if he hadn't pulled her up again quickly. "Hey, we're almost at the car! You can rest there a little bit, alright?"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked up to him. She blushed a little bit and slowly nodded.

Seiya smiled. "Fine."

Yes, car ... Haruka was often riding her motorbike lately so Seiya was allowed to take her car from time to time. Yes, _allowed_. When they reached the car, Seiya opened the door of the back-seat. "I'll help you get in." Easier said than done. Usagi clung on him and wouldn't let go of him. "Um, Usagi ... We're at the car, you can let go now."

"I don't wanna ...!", Usagi replied and nestled against him.

"Really, move it!", Yaten said angrily.

"Odango, please ... It won't be long", Seiya said.

With big eyes, Usagi looked up to him. "And then?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Then we'll go to bed."

"What?" She just wanted to jump away from him.

"In our _own_ beds of course", Seiya said quickly. "And mine is about a hundred miles away from yours, thanks to Haruka. So don't worry and get in the car."

"Alright ..."

* * *

><p>Quietly, Seiya opened the front door and they entered the house.<p>

"Be quiet, maybe the two of them are sleeping already", he whispered.

Taiki nodded and noticed a note hanging on the wall next to him. He took it and read out what was written on it. "_We're sleeping. Yaten and Taiki, you can sleep at the living room for now. Michiru. PS: There's some pizza in the oven!_"

"Nice", Yaten said.

"Pizza?", Usagi asked tiredly.

Seiya turned to her. "Shall I tuck you in?"

"I can do that by myself ...!" Usagi went to the staircase and hadn't even took to stairs when she fell. "Oh, wherefrom are all those stairs ...?"

Shaking his head, Seiya ran to her. "You go to the living room, I'll be right back", he said to his stepbrothers.

"Right", Yaten said and they went to the living room.

Seiya took Usagi into his arms and carried her upstairs. "Tell me, how much did you drink, anyway?"

"Me?" Usagi started to gesture frantic but exhausted with her hands. "Well, there was this glass ... and this bottle ... and ... you've got beautiful eyes ...!"

Confused he stopped and stared at her.

With big, glazed eyes she looked up to him – then she blushed and averted her gaze.

A soft smile appeared on Seiya's lips. He opened the door to her room and put Usagi slowly onto her bed. "Alright, do you need anything?"

Usagi eagerly shook her head. Too eagerly. "AH! I got a headache ...!"

"They'll be gone tomorrow", Seiya said. Well, maybe – or they would be a hundred times worse. He just wanted to turn around, but ...

"No, stay!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her – a little bit to fast. He lost his balance and fell onto her bed – onto _her_. Shocked, they looked at each other.

Seiya swallowed. They've really never been _that_ close to each other. He was overwhelmed by this situation – he couldn't just pitch into her now, no matter how much he wanted to. Slowly he tried to get up, but she held him back.

"No ...!"

"Usagi, that's a bad idea", Seiya muttered with a heavy heart. No, that would be much to fast – besides, Usagi was a bit drunk. A bit much.

"But why not?" Her voice sounded a little bit less drunk than before, but she still seemed to be well away.

Really a bad idea. "Come on, let me get up."

But before he could give it another shot, she suddenly dragged him _more_ closer to her – and gave him an ungentle kiss on his lips. Shocked, he caught his breath – oh no, she can't be serious! If she wouldn't stop doing things like this he would be going to lose control of himself. And he didn't want that to happen. So he pushed her away. "Stop it!"

Startled, she looked up to him, and then her eyes filled with tears. "But _why_?"

Desperately, he ran his fingers through his black hair. "Because ... Because it's to early for stuff like that. And you're totally drunk." He couldn't stand it to see her like that, so he wiped away her little tears with his fingers and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Go to sleep now, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay ..."

He smiled, got up and left the room. Before he closed the door he looked at her once more. "Good night, and sweet dreams!"

Usagi tried to smile, too. "Thanks ... You, too."

"Thank you." He quietly closed the door and took a deep breath. He has gone through so many things, but _that_ was definitely the hardest challenge ever. He hoped that Usagi wouldn't remember anything of it the next day ...


	4. Chapter 03: The PartyMarathon

Good morning! It's 3 AM and actually I wanted to go to bed an hour ago, but I wanted to finish this, so – here we are. :D

**Kataomoi no Koibito**; Thanks so much! What homepage do you mean? That one on Facebook?**  
>CaughtInAFantasy<strong>; Thank you! :)**  
>Crystal of the Universe<strong>; Haha XD I thought you'd be confused, because Mamoru's in that trailer. :D Thank you!**  
>XxPure-SilverxX<strong>; Oh, enjoy your meal ! ... XD Thanks!**  
>CoolMushroom<strong>; :D Thanks for your review!**  
>PriestessHelene<strong>; More to come! But not much (though afterwards I'm like "Okay, there was no need for this", but, yeah)**  
>Sailor Sayuri<strong>; Thank youuu!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: The Party-Marathon<strong>

Usagi felt like a concrete slab would have fallen on her head when she woke up the next morning. Contorted with pain she slowly sat up. Everything hurt! She tried to remember how she she could get to a condition like that – and how she got in her bed, anyway. But there was nothing. And her headache only got stronger, the harder she tried to remember anything.

Her stomach grumbled. What time was it, anyway? She turned to the bed table and consulted the watch that was standing on it. 1 PM ... Fine by her.

"Oh my, I need something to eat ...!"

Usagi got out of her bed and noticed she was still wearing her school-uniform. Oh great. Sighing, she went to the door – the pain got stronger each moment, somehow. When she entered the corridor she could her some voices downstairs.

Seiya, Yaten, Taiki ... Hold on, Yaten and Taiki? And then she realised – yesterday both of them arrived here. And they had a toast to it. Yeah, _that's_ it! But Usagi was sure she didn't just take one glass of it, whatever it was. Slowly she continued her way downstairs. Each fast movement made her pain go stronger and more unbearable. When she got downstairs, she went to the living room.

"Morning", she mumbled when she saw the boys sitting on the sofa. They seemed to be a little bit tired, but somehow Usagi felt like she looked a hundred times worse than they did. Their amused faces told her she was right. "What?"

"Nothing", Yaten said and shook his head. But then he started laughing.

Usagi angrily looked at him before she sat on the sofa, between Seiya and Taiki. She looked to the table and noticed the ... "Pizza!" She grabbed on of the few pieces and started eating.

"But that's from last evening", Taiki told her.

"Whatever."

"And without custard", he added then.

Usagi stopped and stared at him. "Who would eat _that_?"

Taiki had to laugh then, too.

Only Seiya kept calm and ran his fingers through his hair, with his thoughts far away.

"Say, is something wrong?", Usagi asked him, a little bit worried. He seemed ... different. Troubled, somehow.

But he shook his head. "No, no – I'm alright." He gave her a short smile.

"Leaving aside the fact that", Yaten said, "he had to take a very cold shower after he had put you to bed. Only then he finally joined us."

"What?", Seiya and Usagi answered at the same time.

Seiya because he was shocked about that traitorous idiot called step-brother, and Usagi because she didn't get it.

Yaten laughed. "He's been there for at least half an hour, really, I -"

"Shut up!", Seiya yelled. Again, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair and tried to avoid Usagi's eye. But didn't make it.

Confused, Usagi blinked. "What is he talking about? What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing", Seiya answered and swallowed.

Usagi put her piece of pizza aside and watched him. "Tell me! Or I'll ask him." She pointed her finger to Yaten.

"No ...!" Seiya widened his eyes.

But Yaten eagerly nodded. "Well, it was like this: Seiya was -"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?", Seiya hissed. He sighed. "Can we ... get upstairs? I'll explain -"

Usagi interrupted him. "Those two know everything, anyway, don't they? So could you please just tell me what's going on? Or ... what has been going on yesterday?"

Seiya slowly nodded. "Um, you ... Yesterday ... You've been a little bit drunk."

Oh, she knew it. "So?"

He took a deep breath. "Youtriedtokissme."

Bemused, she frowned. "I ... _What_?"

Yaten wanted to say something, but Taiki raised his hand as a sign for him to keep his mouth shut.

Seiya sighed. "You ... tried to kiss me. Well, you did – but only briefly and not ... It wasn't ... a real kiss, you know ..." He averted his gaze from her.

Wait, what? Usagi stared at him, stunned. He couldn't be serious. But his face told her – he was deadly serious. Somehow she felt a pain in her stomach and a sick feeling came up to her. She jumped on her feet and wanted to rush to the bath room – but she fell back onto the sofa and touched her forehead, contorted with pain. And then she started crying. "Do something, I can't stand this headache anymore ...!"

The boys looked at each other.

"Um ..." Taiki cleared his throat.

"Your own fault", Yaten muttered.

Seiya gave him an angry look before he took Usagi into his arms and stood up with her. "I think we should search for some painkillers."

Usagi caught her breath. He wasn't angry with her? He even _helped_ her? Though she, when she got it right, suddenly kissed him yesterday? Why couldn't she just remember it ... Besides that she wanted to know how that kiss felt like.

Oh, she should go to bed again ...

When they reached the bath room Seiya slowly put her down and ransacked the apothecary cabinet. He found what he searched for within a few moments and gave Usagi an aspirin. "That should help ... You better take a shower and put some fresh clothes on, you really look the worse for wear."

"Oh, thank you." Upset, she grabbed the painkiller and turned to the sink, where she filled her tooth mug with water.

Seiya stared at her, confused. Was she angry with him because of what _she_ did? "Oda- ... Usagi, is something wrong?"

"Don't be silly", Usagi answered, put the aspirin into her mouth and drank of the water in her mug.

Seiya just wanted to fight back when she turned around and shyly looked up to him.

"Are you mad at me ...?"

So that's it. A relieved grin appeared on his lips and he shook his head. "Of course not! Why should I? Things happen."

"I'd preferred something like that _not_ to happen", Usagi sighed. But then she smiled.

He smiled, too. "Oh, and ... Please don't mind what Yaten was saying, alright?"

Usagi didn't know what he was talking about, anyway. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Everything", Seiya sighed. "Um, you don't need me for taking a shower, right? I'm going downstairs then."

Confused, she nodded. "Yeah, sure ..."

* * *

><p>Moments later ...<p>

Freshly showered and with fresh clothes Usagi went downstairs again. The shower and the painkiller really helped – she still was a little bit tired and got a little headache, but she felt so much better. When she reached the ground-floor she heard well-known voiced ...

"... festival at Motoki's friend's college!"

"And you wanna go there ...?"

"Why not?"

Usagi entered the living room. She thought so. Beside Seiya, Yaten and Taiki now there were Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, too.

"There you are, Usagi!" Makoto looked to her.

Rei did so, too. "Considering you were totally drunk yesterday you look pretty good."

Usagi frowned. "Whatever, thank you. – What were you just talking about?"

"We wanted to make good for yesterday", Minako reminded her. "And today I've been told of that festival at the college of Motoki's friend. It's today – isn't that perfect? We could go there, celebrate Yaten and Taiki's comeback and have a good time!"

"And we could just ... go there?", Yaten asked, sceptically. "We don't even know anyone there."

"So what? We got ourselves, that's enough", Minako answered. "If we'd go to some clubs we wouldn't know anyone there, too. – Nobody would let us in, anyway ..."

Seiya laughed. "No? We were something like idols, remember? We could go _anywhere_."

Ami sceptically raised an eyebrow. "Right ... If that's something like a school festival, the library there must be open, right?"

Everyone sighed – besides Taiki.

"I guess", he answered.

"Well, then it's settled", Minako said. "The nerds are going to the library and everyone else is going to the gym, where the _real_ party is going on!"

Slowly the others nodded.

Besides Usagi. "I'm not sure ... Actually, yesterday was enouh for me."

"What? We're not going without you, Usagi", Makoto said.

"You don't need to drink anything", Ami added.

Rei nodded. "Right. We just wanted to have a toast, anyway – it's your fault when you suddenly start to get royally drunk."

"It's not my fault when no one else empties the bottle!", Usagi answered.

"She'll never learn", the girl with the long black hair sighed.

Minako let go of Yatens arm and jumped to her friend. "Usagi, come on, please! You _have_ to come with us! It's been such a long time since we've been on a festival like this ...!"

"Maybe there isn't any alcohol, anyway?", Seiya meekly asked.

Usagi sighed. "I still got a headache ..."

"Oh, it'll be gone soon", Minako said happily. "And there's still a little bit time. – You got some clothes?"

Confused, the other girl frowned. "Can't you see?"

Minako touched her forehead. "So you haven't. Come on, let's find you something! Go!" She gave her a push to the door.

"Alright, I can go myself!"

And then they got out of the others' sight.


	5. Chapter 04: Another Round of Tequila

Oh boy, it's morning. I've been translating this one the whole night ;_; Well, as you can see, it's pretty long. :D Thank you so much for your reviews! This time, because I am a liiittle bit tired now, I'm just saying THANK YOU to all of you! **Kataomoi no Koibito**; **Crystal of the Universe** (maybe I could translate it some day, but I'm not a big fan of it anymore because Mamoru is an absolutely asshole in it XD But thank you, I'm glad if it sounds good :D I could send you the plot or something if you're interests :D); **XxPure-SilverxX**; **CoolMushroom** and **James Birdsong** ("Yay" for what? D: XD)

By the way, I started translating another Seiya/Usagi fanfiction of mine. It's called **寮の恋仲 Dormitory Amours**, you can find it in the crossover section (there are only "Sailor Moon"-characters, though). Just check out my profile!

And now – GOOD NIGHT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: Another Round Of Tequila<strong>

It was early evening when the friends got to the crowded campus. They've been on some school-festivals before, but _that_ was much greater. There were stands everywhere, and on the big meadow there was even a stage on which some bands from different schools were performing their songs. The campus itself was pretty large, so it was hardly surprising that there was so much going on.

"Wicked ...!", Usagi said, fascinated. Because she didn't take any dresses to Haruka and Michiru's house, she got one from Michiru – what was Minako's idea, by the way. Michiru even had one that fits Usagi perfectly – it was white, skintight, strapless and knee-length.

But the other were in their party outfits, too. Ami wore a blue-black cocktail dress with a white blazer. The dress of Rei was black and, like Usagi's one, strapless. Makoto's dress was similar, but it's material was consisted of velvet and its colour was dark green. And Minako wore an orange cocktail gown – also she put a red ribbon around her waist, matching to the the one in her hair.

Their male companions wore their known suits from back then, when they were known as the _Three Lights_. They should get some new clothes soon ...

"Let's get in, shall we?", Makoto asked.

"How can you ask?" Minako linked arms with Yaten and pulled him to the gym. "Come on ...!"

Seiya, Usagi, Rei and makoto nodded. But Taiki and Ami turned to another direction.

"You go – we'll look around inside the buildings", Taiki said.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were joking when you told us you wanted to go to the library."

Ami shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm really interested what books are to find in a great university like this."

Yaten sighed. "Come on, Taiki! That's _our_ comeback!"

"We'll follow!", his elder step-brother assured him.

"Well, all right", Seiya muttered. "Have fun then."

"And you", Taiki said and their ways separated.

"Man", Rei said and shook her head. "Does anyone get this?"

"No", the others answered.

They reached the gym and heard the loud music even from the outside. In front of the gym there were a lot of people crowded together, so the friends had to cut their way through the entrance.

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand. "Don't let go, alright?"

Usagi nodded. "Okay."

"Seems to be really full", Yaten noticed.

Minako shrugged her shoulders. "Even better!"

They entered the gym that was, as expected, really full of people. They wrestled through the dance floor to the bar, where they ordered some drinks. Before Usagi could ask someone what drinks were available, Seiya thrust a glass of apple spritzer into her hand. When they got their drinks, they paved their way upstairs, where the tribune of the gym was converted to a comfortable seating area. Everything was kind of provisional, but that's what people liked about school-festivals.

"I often heard of the festivals here", Makoto said. "But I never imagined they could be _that_ ... awesome!"

Minako nodded. "Yes! When someone told me about those parties, I always planned to go there next time. But I always missed it ... Thanks to Motoki who told me about it today!"

"Let's have another toast", Yaten said. "This time we're _really_ celebrating!"

"And not for the last time", Minako added.

"Just this once I have to agree with you", Rei nodded. "Since we're high school students, we haven't been on a lot of parties, though there's so much time now. So from now on – let's have a lot of great, fun parties! Alright?"

"That depends", Seiya said sceptically.

"If that's an allusion to Usagi – we're not friends of any alcohol, but Usagi just doesn't get it what could happen when she drinks too much of it." Her words were almost drowned by the music. "And she'll never learn."

Usagi stared at her friend. "Wait, _what_?"

"Whatever", Makoto butted in. "To us, again!"

The others nodded and raised their glasses. "To us!"

"Hi", a female voices appeared behind them. They turned around and got sight of two young girls, that were shyly looking up to them.

"Aren't you ... Um ... Two of the members of _Three Lights_?", the first girl asked.

Seiya and Yaten looked at each other, before a grin appeared on their lips.

"Well spotted", Yaten said.

Minako didn't like the way Yaten was grinning at those girls. Though there was absolutely no reason to be jealous or something – those two girls weren't even attractive. Well, that's what Minako thought. The conversation between the former idols and their fans was pretty short, and just a few moments later the two girls disappeared in the crowd again.

"I wouldn't have thought anyone would still remember us", Yaten said. "Or even confront us with that."

Makoto nodded. "Well, back then you appeared like overnight – and you disappeared like that, too. No one is really interested in your music anymore."

"Oh, even better", Yaten replied. "That was too much trouble, anyway. I want to live a normal life here, without a thousand girls following me to a supermarket ... Though _sometimes_ that could be nice." He darted a glance to Minako and tried not to grin again.

Minako flashed her eyes at him before she jumped on her feet and pulled him up. "Shall we dance?" She didn't wait for an answer but dragged him down to the dance floor.

Shaking their head, the others looked after them.

"But hey, I wanna go dancing, too", Rei said then. She stood up. "Anyone else?"

"Yes!", Makoto answered and stood up, too. "What about you?"

Seiya und Usagi looked at each other. "Um ..."

"Well, we're going then!", Rei said and went downstairs with Makoto.

For a while, Seiya and Usagi were just sitting next to each other. They didn't speak a word, but looked around the gym that was lighted by colourful, sparkling lights.

"Shall we?", Seiya asked then.

She darted a look at him and smiled a little bit. "Why not?"

He smiled, stood up and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" He grinned.

Usagi frowned and grinned then, too. "Idiot." She took his hand, and together they went to the dance floor. This time they were really close to each other – not like back then in that club, when they were dancing together. Well ... It wasn't really _dancing_ what Usagi did ... But, whatever.

Carefully, Seiya laid his hand around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer to himself.

"Wait ...!", Usagi said then.

He bent down to her so he could understand her better."What's wrong?"

She swallowed. "I don't know if I can do that ...!"

"Can do _what_?"

She dropped her gaze. "Dancing ..."

Seiya had to smirk. He shook his head. "You _can_. Just ... feel the music."

"Feel the music?" She blinked.

He grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

She shook her head.

"Here goes!"

"No, wait ...!"

But just when he started to dance with her, she actually really started to feel the music. Okay, it wasn't the first time for her to dance. But she was unsure each time. Now, with Seiya, she didn't feel unsure anymore at all. She forgot her nervousness and started to enjoy that dance – and so did he. They danced with each other through three songs, before slowly their feet began to hurt. Just at that moment they met Yaten and Minako on the dance floor.

"Usagi!" Minako took her friend's hand. "I have to go to the toilet, are you coming with me?"

"Okay." Usagi let go of Seiya and gave him a smile, before she and Minako disappeared in the crowd.

Seiya and Yaten looked after them with a chuckle, when suddenly a girl screw herself between them.

"Hello, sexy!"

The boys confused looked down to that red-haired girl between the two of them.

Yaten caught his breath – he knew who that girl was.

* * *

><p>Moments later Usagi and Minako returned to the hall. They looked around for their friends.<p>

"Do you see anyone of them?", Minako asked loudly – the music was still pretty noisy.

Usagi shook her head. "No, you?"

Minako just wanted to deny, but ... "Usagi!" She grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Ouch ...!" Usagi wanted to break loose. "What is it?" But then she saw it herself.

Seiya and Yaten were standing at the bar – and between them, a young, quite attractive girl leaned against the bar and seemed to have an excited conversation with the two of them. Usagi and Minako didn't like that. They really didn't. Of course they didn't notice that Seiya and Yaten seemed to be totally bored.

"Oh, look at them!", Minako said angrily.

Usagi nodded. She felt offended by the fact that Seiya was standing there, talking to a pretty girl. But why? It's not her business, is it?

"That's enough." Minako just wanted to go to the bar, when a guy with a tablet in his hands scurried over. Oh, and _what_ an awesome festival that was. Minako quickly took two of the glasses that were standing on that tablet and gave one to Usagi.

She hesitated for a moment. "Oh, whatever." She drank it, whatever it was, down in one – and screwed up her face. "What _is_ that?" She felt like she just drank a glass of fire or something.

Minako felt the same way. "I have no idea ... But I want another one." She looked around, and ...

"May I offer you ladies a drink?"

Surprised, they turned around and caught sight of a young, attractive man standing next to them. He held two glasses of cocktails to them, and hesitantly the girls took it.

"Thank you ..."

"You're welcome", he answered and smiled.

Minako looked him over. She knew him from somewhere, didn't she ...

"But what about you?", Usagi asked.

He looked around when that guy with the tablet rushed past them again. He quickly took a glass and turned to the two girls again. "I have this."

Usagi and Minako smiled.

"Alright then", he grinned. "May I introduce myself – my name is Kaoru. And you are ...?"

"Minako." – "Usagi."

The grin on Kaoru's lips got a little bit bigger. "As expected."

The girls changed a confused look.

"Your names are as beautiful as their owners are", he added.

Usagi and Minako blushed. "Thank you ..."

He raised his glass. "Let's have a toast!"

They nodded and did the same.

"Are you attending this college?", Kaoru asked.

"Oh, no", Minako answered. "We're still high school students. What about you?"

"Oh, high school? Cute", he said before he answered her question. "Hm, I guess I'm going to attend a fashion school rather than this college ..."

"What, really?" Minako delightedly widened her eyes.

This went on for a while. The girls had a long conversation with that yet unknown Kaoru, and each time the guy with the tablet rushed past them, there were three glasses less on his tablet. Or, well, two – Kaoru's glass wasn't empty as fast as the glasses of Usagi and Minako ...

* * *

><p>Taiki and Ami left the building and walked across the campus.<p>

"Those books here are really interesting, aren't they?", Ami asked.

"Yes", Taiki nodded. "But ... You're not reading only nonfictions, do you?"

Confused she looked up to him.

"I mean – do you read some novels, too?"

"Oh!" Ami smiled. "Yes, of course."

"For example?", he asked interested.

"Um ... The last one was a thriller", she answered.

"What was it about?"

Ami thought for a moment. "It's about a policeman who gives up his job and moves to another city. And there he -"

Taiki didn't really listen to what she said. He only gave attention to her voice, the way she spoke and gesticulated. Somehow he was riveted by Ami and couldn't avert his gaze from her.

"- ... and then he gets part of a dangerous plot", she ended. "It's really good. You can borrow it, if you want to read it. – Taiki?"

"Um ..." He blinked. "Yeah, um ... Sure!"

"Are you alright?", she asked sceptically.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" He blushed a little bit and averted his gaze. He was glad when some known voices called their names.

"Hey! Ami, Taiki!"

"There you are!"

Rei and Makoto appeared next to them.

"So you survived the boredom?", Makoto joked.

"It wasn't boring at all", Ami answered. "There were -"

"Hey, I was joking!", her friend laughed.

"Where are the others?", Taiki asked.

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Seiya and Yaten were incredibly relieved when that blabbermouth called Akina finally let them go and went to the dance floor. She seemed to be nice, but Seiya and Yaten really got on edge by her. Well, it's a party.<p>

But now they just wanted to go back to their companions – at least Usagi and Minako. It took a few moments until they already found them near the dance floor – talking to a young man in their age.

Somehow Seiya and Yaten didn't like that ... Just when they reached them, Minako widened her eyes and fell around Yatens's neck.

"Yaaaten! There yooou are!"

Yaten frowned and looked down to her. Alright, she seemed to be drunk, but he forgot that at the moment he looked into her eyes. It didn't even annoy him that she was more clingy than usual. And that meant something. "Um ... Don't you want to go and get some fresh air?"

Minako raised her eyebrows. "With you ...?"

He nodded.

A shining smile appeared on her lips. "Of cooourse! I'm going eeeverywhere with you!"

"Um ... Right. So let's go." He pulled her outside the gym.

Seiya sceptically looked after them. He hoped Usagi wasn't as drunk as the day before ... Or even more. Hesitantly he turned to her. "Hey, Odango – do you wanna go outside a little bit, too?"

Usagi averted her gaze from him and crossed her arms. As opposed to Minako, _she_ didn't forget what was the reason for them to have one drink. Or two. Or ... three. "Don't callll me Odannngo, alllright?"

He widened his eyes. Not again ... "Come on, Usagi – we wanted to have fun, didn't we?"

"I do!" Suddenly she clinked arms with the other guy. "You see ... And now excuuuse me." And then they left the gym.

With an open mouth, Seiya looked after them. That ... No. Oh no, he wouldn't leave it at that. He waited for a couple of seconds before he followed them. When he got outside, he found the two of them sitting on a bench. Usagi seemed to be really drunk, she couldn't even sit up straight. A lot of people were walking around, so they couldn't see him. Without attracting attention, Seiya hid behind a tree from where he could watch them – and overhear. Of course that wasn't fair, but who knew what that strange guy was up to?

"Do youuu know how to make a lemon cake?"

Seiya was totally jealous that moment, but a grin appeared on his lips. That was just typically. That was his Usagi.

"Tell me", Kaoru said amused.

"Welll ..." Usagi thought for a moment. "You need ... lemons! Alllright? Lemons and dough and -"

"Um ... I don't know exactllly", she answered confused and shrugged her shoulders.

Kaoru smiled. "Then tell me when you'll know it." He raised a hand and softly wiped a strand of hair out of her face.

Seiya hardly bit his lips. "No fooling around with my girl, you -"

Usagi blinked confused before she dropped her gaze and blushed. And she blushed even more, when Kaoru suddenly put his fingers under her chin and raised her head, so she could look at him again. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed", he said quietly.

Quietly, but Seiya could hear it. He was sure that above his head there was already something like a cloud of smoke ...

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "Realllly?"

Kaoru grinned and nodded. Then the grin on his lips disappeared, and he slowly got nearer to her face.

That's enough. That's so going too far ...! Seiya just wanted to run to them and pull them apart, but ...

"No ...!" Usagi backed off.

"Why?", Kaoru asked stunned.

Seiya tried hard not to laugh. "_That's_ my girl!"

"Because ..." Usagi looked up to Kaoru again. "Only ... Only Seiya is allowed to do that ..."

Seiya stopped cheering and caught his breath. Did he just hear that right ...?

"Seiya?" Kaoru frowned. "That black-haired guy from the gym?"

She slowly nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend?", he asked.

"Yes", Usagi answered. "I mean ... No, he ... Not like that ..."

Kaoru blinked. "You're not together?"

"I ... don't know?"

Seiya could see how unsure she suddenly got. He would have loved to listen a bit more, but he heard more than enough. He jumped back to the path and went to the bench. "Hey, Odango! I was looking for you ...!"

Usagi turned around and smiled. She immediately jumped on her feet and ran to him. "Seiya!"

Kaoru surprised looked after her, but had to smile then.

Without paying him any more attention, Seiya put an arm around Usagi and pulled her away from that idiot. "You alright?"

Usagi looked up to him and nodded. She clung to him while they were walking across the campus.

Seiya smiled. He was sure that some day Usagi would be that close to him without drinking any alcohol before. Very soon, he hoped.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where are we?" Minako tumbled outside.<p>

Quickly, Yaten hurried to her side and held her, so she couldn't fall. "Um ... Seems like we landed on the rooftop."

They did. Somehow they got on the rooftop of the college building ... Well, never mind. No one was up there besides them, and when they got to the railing, they had a glorious view to the whole campus. Because it was already late and dark, the lights of the stands and the stage shone up to them. It was actually really ... romantic.

Minako tripped over her feet.

Alright, her condition wasn't _that_ romantic.

But Yaten didn't care. He bend down to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Shyly, she looked up to him. "Yes, thanks ..."

When she was steady, more or less, on her legs again, Yaten didn't let her go again. He didn't really want to let her go. For a while they were just standing there and looked at each other.

"I missed you", Minako whispered.

Yaten's heart made a jump. "I ... I missed you, too. Minako." He swallowed.

She blinked. "Really?"

He hesitated for a moment but nodded then. "Yes." It was the truth. He felt something for her even back then – and now, when they finally were with each other again, his feelings got stronger and stronger.

"Yaten ...?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ..." She blushed. "Can I ... Can I kiss you?"

He caught his breath. Just saying – he never kissed anyone before. That was a little bit sudden. He never really thought about something like this – though lately he just wanted to be with her and ... Yeah, what?

"Such a stupid question", he whispered.

She widened her eyes.

But before she could misunderstand it, he added: "Just do it."

Again she widened her eyes, but smiled a little bit then. She raised herself on tiptoes and got nearer to his face – his lips.

Yaten had never been that nervous before. They were so close to each other that he could feel Minako's breath on his skin ... And that was the last thing he realised before she suddenly slumped – and fell asleep.

With widened eyes Yaten stared to that sleeping beauty in his arms. This couldn't be happening! Not _now_!


	6. Chapter 05: Morning Kisses

**Crystal of the Universe**; Okay, I'll send you a message then :D Thank you for your feedback!**  
>James Birdsong<strong>; Thank you so much!**  
>Kataomoi no Koibito<strong>; *_* Thank you, Raku-chan!**  
>CoolMushroom<strong>; Annoying? Oh, sorry XD Thanks for your review!**  
>XxPure-SilverxX<strong>; Haha XDDD No – Kaoru and Akina both are those own characters which I actually wanted to cut out now, but that would be too .. complex XD Thank you!**  
>PriestessHelene<strong>; Thank you so much! (:

This chapter is much shorter than the last one, but I myself like it, anyway *_* Because of this last scene in here.  
>I hope you'll like it, too! (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: Morning Kisses<strong>

Usagi could hardly walk because she drank too much again – and slowly she got tired, too. "Can we ... sit for a moment?"

"Sure." Seiya took her to a bench and they sit down. To his surprise – and his joy, of course – she was still clinging to him. Well, a little bit, since she was still drunk ... Involuntarily, he stroked a tangled wisp of hair out of her face.

Blinking, she looked up to him. A weak and tired smile appeared on her lips.

Seiya returned it. "I think we should get the others and go home ... Shall we?"

She nodded. "Yeah ... I'm so tired." She dropped her gaze again and leant her forehead against his shoulder.

With a grin on his lips he shook his head. Though she was drunk again, she was just absolutely cute. He gave her a squeeze and stroked her naked arms – slowly it really got a little bit cold outside, so they really should go home soon.

"Hey ...!"

They looked up and got sight of Ami, Rei, Makoto and Taiki.

"Oh, there you are!", Seiya said. "We just where about to search for you. We could go home soon, don't you think?"

"Yes", Rei nodded. "That's what we thought, too."

"Well, two of us are still missing ..." Makoto looked around.

Taiki sighed. "That could take ages – who knows where they are ... And what they're doing."

Ami laughed, but then her face suddenly reddened.

Of course the others realised that – sceptically they eyed their friend. But before they could ask her some painful questions, Yaten and Minako joined them. Or ... Yaten _with_ Minako.

"I searched the whole campus for you", Yaten grumbled.

Confused, the friends stared to Minako, who was lying and _sleeping_ in his arms.

"What happened to _her_, then?", Seiya asked.

"Can't you see?", Yaten sighed. "She fell asleep. And, why are _you_ asking? Look at Usagi!"

Seiya turned to Usagi, who really seemed to fall asleep soon, too. "Hey, don't sleep ...!" He pulled his arms around her and got her sitting up straight.

Confused, she opened her eyes. "I wanna go to bed ..."

"Yes, we're going." Seiya stood up and took Usagi into his arms, without thinking twice. "I'm taking you to the car, alright?"

"Let's go then", Makoto said and the friends left the festival.

"Could someone tell me where Minako lives?", Yaten asked. "I'm taking her home then."

"That's on our way", Rei answered. "Just come with us."

Yaten nodded. "Alright, thanks."

They reached the parking area.

"See you then", Seiya said to the girls. Then he turned to his step-brothers. "Yaten, you're coming later, then?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking her home – I guess I don't have to mention that she can't go there herself."

Seiya laughed. "No. – What about you, Taiki?"

"I'm taking Ami home and call for a taxi", he answered.

Ami caught her breath. "What ...? Oh, no, I'm living round the corner, so that's really not necessary. "

Taiki looked at her. "But ... It's no problem at all, I -"

"Taiki, she's really living round the corner, it's not far from here", Makoto interrupted him – without knowing that Taiki just wanted to spend some more time with her friend.

Ami nodded. "Yes, really." She smiled. "But I really appreciate that, thank you."

Taiki dropped his gaze and sighed in thoughts. "Alright. Next time then, okay?"

"I promise." Ami smiled again before she turned around. "I'm going, I'm getting tired now, too. And I want to learn a little bit tomorrow ... See you on Monday!" And then she got out of sight.

Makoto sighed. "Learning ... It's Sunday!"

"Anyway, we should get going, too", Rei said. "Seiya, Taiki, Seiya – have a good trip." She looked to Usagi. "Oh, alright, she didn't hear that. Whatever."

Seiya looked down to Usagi – she fell asleep. An amused smile appeared on his lips.

"See you later", Yaten said before he got going with Rei and Makoto.

* * *

><p>"There it is." Makoto pointed to a pretty one family house. "Oh, her parents aren't home ... The car is gone."<p>

Rei sighed. "They're _never_ home, are they? However, Minako always got her key in a small pocket of her bag. Good night!"

"Get home safe", Makoto added.

"Thanks, you, too", Yaten replied and smiled. He watched the two girls until they turned the corner before he went to the house.

Minako was still asleep – and she didn't seem to wake up soon. When he reached the front door, Yaten managed it somehow to get the key out of Minako's bag – it has really been in that pocket Rei mentioned.

Quietly, he entered the house. Nobody was home, anyway, but he was well-mannered. Sometimes. From the street lights outside there was enough light too see the staircase. Slowly he got upstairs. Now he just would have to find her room ... But that wasn't really difficult. Right beside the staircase there was a door with a sign on it, and Minako's name was written on it. Relieved, he opened the door and entered the room.

He caught his breath immediately. He would have expected something like this from Usagi, but from Minako ...? The room was filled with cuddly pets – in shelfs, corners, on her bed. Yaten grinned – somehow he thought it was ... cute. Carefully, he put Minako into her bed. Suddenly she moved a little bit – had she awaked? Yaten looked down to her for a moment but it seemed like she was still sleeping deeply.

What didn't keep her from pulling Yaten down to her bed, right next to herself.

Yaten tried not to yell with shock when he landed next to her and Minako clung to him. He stopped. Could it be possible that she had awaken and now acted to be asleep? "Mi- ... Minako?"

Nothing. She just clung a little bit more to him and gave a pleased sigh – while sleeping.

Yaten sighed, too – how could he get out of there ...?

Or, another question. Did he even _want_ to get out?

* * *

><p>Carefully Seiya pulled Usagi out of the car, while Taiki opened the front door.<p>

"No offense, but I think I'll go to bed now", the elder one said.

Seiya closed the car door and followed his stepbrother into the house. "It's alright, I'm tired myself. I'm just taking her to her bed and then I'll go up to the attic."

Taiki laughed a little bit. "When you're not out of her room within one minute I'm coming to help you."

"Ha ha, I almost forgot how to laugh", Seiya grumbled and went to the staircase. "Good night."

"Night ..."

While he went towards her room, Seiya looked down to Usagi, who was now sleeping deeply. "Oh, Usagi ... Alcohol isn't a good thing, especially not for you." He entered her room and put her into her bed. Just when she lay in it, she turned to the side a little bit and made herself comfortable.

With a chuckle on his lips he watched her for some moments. He could stay awake the whole night and just stand there to watch her sleeping. He could watch her _all_ the time, even if she wasn't sleeping. She was just ... He didn't know. She was everything. For him.

If he could just stay there, with her, besides her ... But that would be no good. Not yet.

When he covered her with a warm blanket, he quietly left her room and went to his own bed.

* * *

><p>With an unpleasant pressure in the head Minako woke up. The morning sun shone into her room – through the tilted window a little wind pulled in and played gently with the curtains. First everything seemed to be normal, like an ordinary morning. If Minako wouldn't ask herself how and when she actually got here ...<p>

And then there was something that wasn't normal at all. She could hear and feel a heartbeat right on her ear. She was lying on someone. Shocked, she looked up – what gave her another painful pressure in her head, but she immediately forgot hear headache when she saw _him_.

Yaten was lying next to her, sleeping. Well, actually he was lying _underneath_ her ... But, he was here. In her room. In her bed.

Minako didn't know if she should be happy or if she should scream. How did he get there? And why? And what happened last night at all? But then she realised that they were still wearing their clothes. She sighed with relief. But she still wanted to know how he – well, both of them – got here.

She was unable to move, and she couldn't avert her gaze from him. Was he really asleep ...? Slowly she slipped up to him and turned a little bit, so she could look him right in the eyes. Well, she could if his eyes would be open. His breath was calm and steady.

Minako hesitated. What if ... "Oh, he won't." She couldn't resist, anyway. Just for a brief moment – she wanted to know how it feels like. Just for a brief moment she wanted to feel his lips on her own – who knows when she would have such a chance again?

Slowly she got nearer to his face. When she could feel his warm breath, that was coming out of her little open lips, on her skin Minako stopped again. Oh, just a brief moment! Without hesitating any longer she bend down – and kissed him.

Just as their lips touched, Minako forgot that this actually should have been a really _brief_ kiss. So she kept this position for a few moments without letting go of his soft lips. She really enjoyed it.

But then ...

When Minako finally forced herself to let go of him, she caught her breath – he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to her, confused. Minako was in such a shock that she couldn't move or anything.

Yaten blinked a few times before he realised what was going on. "Minako, what ... are you doing?"

Minako's heart missed a beat. "I ... Um ... I just -"

"Psst."

Confused, Minako frowned when she suddenly felt his hand in her neck. She almost startled, but then she could feel his warm lips on her own again.


	7. Chapter 06: Embarrassing Flashback

... I'm SO slow ;_; I tried to find one who could help me with translating, so it's going a bit faster here, but I didn't find anyone so far. ._.

Thank you SO much for your reviews! I'm still really happy that there are some people who read this story :) Though I can't update that often. I hope I'll find someone soon who could help me translating it!

**CoolMushroom**; Not yet :D Hm, sorry but there will be a lot more of Yaten and Minako :D

**Crystal of the Universe**; They're my second favourite pairing, too :D *_*

**SRG STAR16**; Thank you! :)

**Kataomoi no Koibito**; That's true :D Thank you!

**PriestessHelene**; *_* Yes! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06: Embarrassing Flashback<strong>

"Aah ...!"

Within a few moments Seiya barged into Usagi's room and gave her a glass of water and a headache pill. She took it hastily. A little bit too hastily, so the watter slopped over her arm, but she didn't care. She wanted this headache to go away right now!

Seiya sighed. "Odango, I guess Rei is right about that."

Confused, she looked up to him. "About what?"

"About you and alcohol ... That's really not good." With a chuckle he took the empty glass out of her hand and turned to the door. "Are you coming downstairs then? We want to have breakfast."

Usagi nodded. "After I've taken a shower."

"Alright." He gave her another smile and left her room.

She sighed. Just for once, Rei really seemed to be right.

About half an hour later all of them sat at the at the breakfast table. Well ... Almost all of them.

"Where is Yaten?", Usagi asked everybody around.

"Well ..." Taiki shrugged his shoulders.

Seiya grinned. "He took Minako home because ... she was tired." He didn't want to mention in front of Haruka and Michiru that the two girls were totally drunk last night. Especially he didn't want them to know that Usagi even drank alcohol.

Usagi frowned. "And ... that takes so much time?"

The others sighed. That was to be expected.

"Say, Usagi ..." Michiru cleared her throat. "Have you already ... packed?"

Usagi stopped and ran her fingers through her still wet hair. "Um ... A little bit. I totally forgot about that, it was so busy around here ...", she mumbled. Somehow she thought it's a pity to go home again just now ... Now that Yaten and Taiki were with them, too.

But maybe it could be even better than that?

"Oh", Taiki said and turned to his stepbrother. "Seiya, I found an offer for an apartment in the newspaper ... Two floors, three bedrooms, in downtown area – what would be really ideal because of your job."

Haruka looked up. "Hey, that's great!"

She got some unimpressed glances before Seiya answered Taiki. "Sounds really good – is there something like a deadline or ...?"

"I'll call the broker today", Taiki answered.

Usagi listened to them carefully. "Downtown area? That would be perfect!"

Seiya smiled. "Yes, not too far away from your home."

She caught her breath. Was he trying to say something with that ...? She nodded. "Yes ... Right."

Haruka stood up. "Well, so we don't have to think of a place to sleep for you, since you're finally - ... I mean, now that you're moving out anyway ..."

"Haruka!", her girlfriend said. "Nothing's for sure yet."

Seiya shook his head and sighed. "There'll always be a place for you on our sofa, Haruka."

"I pretend that I didn't hear that." With these words Haruka left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Slowly Yaten and Minako broke their kiss and looked, a little bit shocked, in the eyes of each other. Somehow that was a little bit ... embarrassing? After that disappointment last night Yaten wouldn't have thought that he'll get his first kiss yet again just a few hours afterwards. Maybe it was embarrassing, but it was wonderful at the same time. He didn't think his first kiss would happen like that, but ... Well, actually he never even thought about how his first kiss would be. And <em>where<em> it would be.

Minako was totally perplexed that Yaten suddenly took the initiative – actually she expected him to be angry or something. She knew his temperament well enough. But that _he_ would _kiss_ her – that was really ... unexpected. She couldn't interpret the expression of his face while he was looking at her. Hopefully he wasn't angry after all ... Minako frowned worriedly.

Yaten noticed her uncertainty. Did he go too far ...?

"I'm sorry!", the said at the same time.

Again they looked at each other, confused. For an outsider their situation would have seemed really amusing, but Yaten and Minako couldn't laugh. For a moment they couldn't even think clearly – until they suddenly fell into another, more passionate kiss. Yaten wanted to roll onto her – and when he did, both of them fell out of Minako's bed.

* * *

><p>Monday.<p>

Usagi, Ami and Makoto entered the _Fruits Parlor_ and went to their usual seat. They wanted to meet here, as always, with Rei – she hasn't been there yet, but she should be arriving any second.

Usagi yawned. "I'd do anything for a bed right now ...!"

"Don't tell me you're still tired because of the party", Makoto said.

"Of course not", Usagi answered. "You know that I'm _always_ tired, don't you?"

Ami gave a long sigh. "True. And a slacker when it comes to education ..."

"Honestly, Ami-chan!"

The girl with the short hair laughed. "I'm sorry."

Usagi and Makoto looked at each other for a moment. Ami wasn't a person with no humour or anything, and she cracked jokes now and then, but ... Her behaviour was a little bit more relaxed than usual. Somehow.

"Hey!"

The girls looked up and saw Rei coming to them. But she wasn't alone ... By her side there was a girl, wearing the same uniform as Rei. She had long, glaring red hair and ...

Usagi caught her breath. That was exactly that girl who was throwing herself at Seiya and Yaten! – Well, okay, that was a little bit exaggerated. But still, Usagi didn't like her, whoever she was. She darted an angr glance at that girl.

"Hey, Rei", Ami and Makoto greeted their friend before they eyed up the unknown girl.

"I brought someone along", Rei said and looked to her schoolmate. "That's Shinji Akina – she's new to Tokyo and since today to my class, too."

"Hello", Akina greeted them friendly. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey", Makoto said with a smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you, too."

Ami moved over. "Have a seat!"

"Thank you."

Usagi couldn't stop staring at Akina with an evil eye. Why was everyone so nice to her? You could see that she was something like a beast! Would they still be that nice to her if she'd flirt around with _their_ boyfriends? – Oh, wait ... Seiya wasn't even her ... What the hell was she thinking?

After Rei introduced Akina to Ami and Makoto, she turned to Usagi. "And this is Tsukino Usagi – the greatest crybaby ever, but at the same time the best friend all over the world."

Usagi frowned.

"I like your hairstyle", Akina smiled.

Usagi hesitated for a moment, but then a beaming smile appeared on her lips. "Really ...?" – Well. Maybe she _was_ nice, after all?

"Where are you from?", Ami asked.

"Tokyo", Akina answered. She smiled for a second. "Actually. A few years ago we moved to the USA, because my father had an awesome job offer there ... And, well." She shrugged her shoulders. "We – my brother and me – just missed our home country, so we came back."

Akina nodded. "Right. Though ... He's not my real brother. My ... mother died when I was only two years old, and my father married again. Kaoru is the son of his wife."

Usagi dropped her gaze. USA. Died. Married again ... _Loved_ again ...

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and met Akinas eyes, that were a little bit worried. "Um ... Yeah, sure! I'm alright." She smiled and nodded.

Akina bit her lips and looked her over.

Somehow Usagi felt a little bit uncomfortable, but then Rei began to speak.

"By the way, where is Minako?"

"She wasn't at school today", Makoto answered. "I have no idea."

"I'll call her later", Usagi said.

Ami nodded. "Alright. Tell her what's for homework, and don't forget to mention the test next week."

The girls sighed.

"Hey", Rei said, "isn't that this guy Minako adored a few days ago?"

Curiously, the girls turned around and got sight of a quite handsome young man at the bar who was talking to an attractive girl in their age.

"Seems so", Makoto answered.

Usagi narrowed her eyes to slits. Somehow ... He looked familiar to her?

"This is not happening!", Akina suddenly said.

The other girls looked to her, confused. "What?"

Akina shook her head and dropped her gaze. "I just don't wonder how often he wants to try and push his ego."

The girls were still confused.

Just then that guy noticed Akina – and when he saw her companions, he immediately turned his back to his conversational partner and joined them. "Hey, sis!"

Akina demonstratively averted her gaze. "I told you not to call me like that!"

"I know, but that doesn't stop me doing so", he answered amused.

Usagi blinked. She really didn't feel comfortable with this guy. Slowly it dawned on her ...

"Hey, I know you!", he suddenly said.

"Oh, come on! That's not working, try it with someone else but not with them!" Akina sighed and turned to the girls, who were watching them with big, surprised eyes. "May I introduce you – Makani Kaoru."

"Her brother", Kaouru added. "It's my pleasure."

"Stepbrother", Akina muttered.

"Whatever."

Usagi widened her eyes. Kaoru ...?

"_You're really cute when you're embarrassed", he said quietly. _

_Quietly, but Seiya could hear it. He was sure that above his head there was already something like a cloud of smoke ..._

_Usagi raised her eyebrows. "Realllly?"_

_Kaoru grinned and nodded. Then the grin on his lips disappeared, and he slowly got nearer to her face._

_That's enough. That's so going too far ...! Seiya just wanted to run to them and pull them apart, but ..._

"_No ...!" Usagi backed off._

That was something like a flashback, wasn't it? And an embarrassing one ... Usagi hastily grabbed her bag and jumped on her feet. "I gotta go – it was nice to meet the two of you ...!" And then she ran out of the café.


	8. Chapter 07: You Want Romance?

Aah, busy days ._. And this is a short one, I'm horrible! I cut out a scene between Kaoru and Akina only, that's why it's a little bit short. If you want to, I can translate this scene (it's not an important one) and edit this chapter then.

But first, THANK YOU for all your reviews!

I still haven't found someone who can help me with the translation .. Obviously. XD I'm going to write a big red line on my wall or something to remind me translating as quickly as possible! :D

(**Crystal of the Universe**, oh, you want to learn it? If you do and have some questions, just ask me! ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07: You Want Romance?<strong>

Usagi entered the house and immediately ran upstairs to her room. When she stumbled over a carton she packed last evening, she remembered that this would no longer be her room. But that didn't matter at that moment, she had to do a phone call right away.

With the phone in her hand, she sat down on her bed and dialled the number. She impatiently pushed the phone to her ear.

After a few moments, the girl she called picked up. "_Aino?_"

"Minako!" Usagi was relieved to finally talk to her. "Where have you been today? You don't really sound ... You know, like you're ill or anything?"

Minako didn't answer right away but laughed quietly. "_I'm not. – Well, not really._"

"Huh?" Usagi forgot about the reason she actually wanted to talk to her best friend and leaned back. "Alright, what's going on?"

"_Um, well_ ..." She hesitated. "_Well, I have ... a backache._"

"How come?"

"_Fell out of my bed. Nothing serious, actually I just didn't want to go to school._"

Usagi didn't know whether to sigh or to laugh. She decided for the latter and snorted with laughter. "I wished, I could have seen that!"

"_You would have been quite unwanted in that moment_", Minako said in a suddenly very serious voice.

Usagi caught her breath. "Why ...?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, before Minako began to speak. "_Well ... Yaten took me home on Saturday, remember?_"

"No." Usagi opened her odango's with one hand and shook her head. "But I know that he came home yesterday in the afternoon."

"_Exactly ..._"

"Hold on. You mean that ... He's been with you? The whole night?"

"_Y-Yes_."

Usagi sat up. "What ...? Why? – Minako, what happened between the two of you?"

Minako kept silent.

"Minako? Come on, tell me!"

She still kept silent for a few moments, until ... "_We kissed each other ...!_" And then the cat was out of the bag. About half an hour, at least, Minako told her about that incredibly spontanaeous and romantic morning she spent with Yaten.

Usagi widened her eyes and blinked after each sentence her friend told her – to repeat it again and again. Of course she was happy for Minako, since she's been kinda in love with Yaten for such a long time. Well, she's been "in love" with many boys, but Yaten ... It was different.

But somehow Usagi felt a little bit awkward. She's been with Mamoru for a really long time, but they've never had such moments like Yaten and Minako had on their first night – well, morning. Of course Yaten and Minako were different, and maybe it's because they're older than Usagi and Mamoru were back then. But somehow Usagi felt like something's been ... missing?

"_Hey, are you listening?_"

"Um, yeah!" Usagi jammed the phone between her ear and shoulder and started to braid her hair. "I'm just ... I'm happy for you."

Minako squeaked. "_Me too! Listen, I gotta hang up now. I'm going to take a bath, maybe my backache will be better afterwards, and then I'm going to bed ..._"

"Alright", Usagi said. "But ... Minako, is it possibly Yaten's fault that you've got a backache now ...?"

"_Oh ... Well, kind of ..._"

Usagi laughed. "I see."

Minako chuckled. "_Good night then, see you tomorrow._"

"I hope so", Usagi said. "Sweet dreams – of Yaten, I suppose."

"_What else?_" Minako laughed and hung up.

Usagi sighed and put away the phone. Minako was ... enviable. And now Usagi really forgot to tell her, that she just met the girl who was talking to Seiya and Yaten at the party last Saturday.

* * *

><p>Just when Usagi changed her clothes, she heard Seiya, Yaten and Taiki coming home. Dressed in her pink nightgown, she went downstairs and found the guys in the living room. You couldn't miss their very good mood ...<p>

"What's going on? Have I missed anything?"

They immediately turned around to her.

"You might say that", Taiki answered with a grin on his lips.

Seiya went towards her, also with a grin on his lips. "Remember the apartment we were talking about?"

Usagi understood right away. "Yes, did you get it?"

Yaten nodded. "You might say that", he repeated what his stepbrother said before. "We're moving in on Friday. Great, isn't it?"

When Usagi looked to Yaten, she paused for a moment. You wouldn't realise if you don't know him, but she did – she could see how happy he was. Not because of that apartment. The real reason he was happy like that, was Minako. Without noticing, she slowly dropped her gaze.

"Hey, Odango, aren't you happy?", Seiya asked worriedly and put a hand onto her shoulder.

His touch let Usagi look up again right away. She gave him a smile and shook her head. "Of course I am! Is it a nice apartment?"

"Oh, yes", he answered. "It's even fully renovated."

"Hey, look what I've got here!" Haruka entered the living room with a bottle of champagne in her hand.

Followed by Michiru, who rolled her eyes. When Haruka went to the kitchen to get some glasses, she whispered: "If I can tell you a secret ... That bottle's in the kitchen cupboard since the day Seiya arrived. Haruka kept it for the day he moves out again ..."

The others looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright!" Haruka came back. "What's so funny?"

"Oh ... Just open the bottle", Yaten answered.

Haruka sceptically raised one of her eyebrows, but then she nodded. "I'd love to."

Usagi swallowed. Alcohol ... Again. Maybe not this time. When she accidentally looked to Yaten again, she had to think of him and Minako once again. Of the things her best friend told her this evening. Suddenly, Usagi felt incredibly empty. Did she really miss that much? Though she really wanted a ... romance.

Hold on.

Did she really ...? Was she finally ready to fall in love again?

... Yes, she was.

"I'm going to bed", she said. "I'm really tired, you can celebrate without me."

Haruka and Michiru were confused, but the boys got it right away – alcohol. But she could at least stay with them for a while, couldn't she?

"Oh, good night, then", Taiki said.

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Good night." She turned to Seiya, who looked down to her a little bit disappointed. He'd love her to stay with them a little bit longer. With him ... And she wanted to be with him, somehow, too. But – there was enough time, wasn't it? No need to hurry. She gave him another smile – and, after a moment of hesitation, a kiss on his cheek. "Good night!"

Startled, Seiya looked after her, when she rushed out of the living room. Now, what was that?


End file.
